thestrangechroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dealing with High School
Chapter 1 September 4, 2012 10:16 AM Robyn I don't know about you, but Daniel and I are already getting ready for high school. Even though it was just after Summer Vacation. And that school's starting in September. I'm pretty sure they all got what they wanted. I just feel good about myself, doing something that's not naughty, I guess? Well, I just finished eighth grade, I think? Yea, I wonder how it's like to be in high school. Aunt A said it was great. Well, in THEIR time. I think it's similar to what we're going to experience. Anyways, let me introduce myself. I'm Robyn Carter. And I have a blind brother named Daniel and two sisters, Katie and Anya. He's been a really great brother and friend to me. Somehow, I still remember what had happened to my biological mom and dad. It was tragic, too tragic to be told. I'm fourteen now and I just finished middle school. Plus, we're dhampyrs. Man, that was boring I tell you. But lucky me, I have quite a few friends. And together, we form The Gang. They are Daniel, my best friend Nick, an all-time friend Rebecca, Andrew and lastly, me. Well, I called it The Gang. In which to me, it's my group of best friends. Although, I'm okay with Nick since he likes to call me Robby, for some typical reason. We like to have adventures everyday. Man, those were fun. But now, we're getting ready for high school. I bet it's going to be fun! Especially with all of my friends and Daniel, twice the fun! And then it'll be the best year ever! "You and your imagination, Robyn," Amy cut me off of my train of thought. "Huh- where wha-?" I snapped out of my inner thoughts, totally confused at what Amy just said. "You were saying something about having twice the fun and something about the best year ever, if I can recall?" Damnit. I spoke out my mind. Daniel tried to stifle his laugh. I nudged him hard to get him to stop. Sometimes, Daniel can be annoying. After all, he is my brother and my best friend. "Oh, and Robyn," Amy hollered out to me, "your friend Rebecca's out-!" Before she could finish her sentence, we were already at the backyard. "Hey Robyn." Nick asked gloomily as he walked in. "What's wrong, Nick?" I asked with my ten-year-old voice. Lucky, I didn't hit puberty yet. "Well, do you know how horrible high school's going to be?" Rebecca asked sadly. "What? How is high school horrible? I thought it was fun!" I argued. "Yea, that's what you say. What about the bullies?" she asked. "Well, we have Nick." "Then what about the nerds?" "We have Andrew," I enthusiastically replied. She slapped herself in the forehead. What am I missing? "Okay, then what about the gangsters? I'm sure you have something to blurt out, Robyn." Gangsters? I do know the word 'gang' but I don't really know the full meaning of it. "Gangsters? Never heard of them." And all she did was stare at me, wide-eyed and mouth open like I was an idiot. "Okay, what did I miss this time, Rebecc-" "Um, Rebecca?" Daniel caught her attention. He made some signs with his hand at Daniel and I saw her nod. "You don't know?" Daniel turned to me and asked me, surprised. "Well, nobody told me about them," Really, nobody told me. But I hope it's going to be a small matter and got over with. Category:Episodes